


Mac and Dennis Share a Room

by RoseyRoo



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Job, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyRoo/pseuds/RoseyRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Macs room all burnt from the fire in "the gang squashes their beef" he needs somewhere to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Dennis Share a Room

After the Thanksgiving beef squashing Mac and Dennis were left in a bit of a sticky situation; especially Mac. Their whole apartment didnt burn of course, but all of Macs things ( two jesus figures, a couple of crosses and some biblical paintings) were gone. The whole room was destroyed, and his bed and bedding was all burned up (although to be fair that actually had belonged to Dennis what with Mac never having signed the lease because of his credit and Dennis having bought actually most of the things they owned). There had been some injuries in the fire but to be honest Mac really couldnt give less of a fuck about that. 

What he did give a fuck about however was that his room was gone and he needed somewhere to sleep. He was definitely not going to sleep on that piece of shit mattress with Frank and Charlie. There was no way he would purposely spend time in a shithole where he was forced to eat cat food just so that he could sleep through the night. He had done it once before and was in no hurry to go through that again. 

He tried sleeping on the couch but his back hurt so badly the next day he couldnt bend over, and his neck was so stiff that anytime he tried to turn his head even slightly it would hurt like a motherfucker. 

"Dude stop bitching it cant be that bad." Dennis would say, but he had no idea. 

"If you think its so comfortable why don't you sleep on the damn couch and let me take your warm comfortable bed, huh? How about that, jackass?" 

"Well see I'm not going to do that, on account of the fact that, I'm not the one with a bedroom that was reduced to ashes. I suppose, if it will stop you whining about how sore you are you can just come sleep in my room though. " Dennis offered and Mac's heart definitely did not beat any faster than usual when he answered that okay, he guessed that anything was better than another night on that lumpy couch. 

When they got into his room Dennis flopped right away onto the bed. Mac stood there for a beat waiting for a cue to join but when none presented itself he went ahead and climbed in. It was awkward as they first got in. Mac preocupied himself with finding an appropriately heterosexual position, careful not to rub or brush against Dennis accidentally. Dennis however didn't seem so concerned , he rolled over so that he was facing Mac. He put his arm on his shoulder. 

Mac was definitely blushing, and it was dark in the room and he was hoping that it was dark enough, and he was praying that the other man couldn't feel the warmth that he felt radiating from him because of it, and he was repenting for the butterflies that he could feel in his tummy. Those fucking douchebags. Butterflies he had felt before when Dennis had leaned close enough to him that he could feel his breath on his cheek or on his lips, like he could right now. Butterflies that only ever happened around Dennis. Butterflies that he was sure were a sin. 

"Dennis," he started but whatever he was going to say was never finished as a pair of soft lips met his and holy shit, Dennis was kissing him and his breath caught in his throat and this was a sin for sure. 

But it was also so good and Mac was kissing back enthusiastically almost immediately without realizing he was doing it, and he hadnt noticed how it got there but his tongue was in Dennis' mouth and it occured to him that maybe he was a little too into it and maybe he was making and ass out of himself and maybe God was going to smite him, but then Dennis rolled him over and climbed on top straddling him and Mac just couldnt bring himself to care about any of that anymore. 

Dennis' hands were making there way under his shirt, exploring his stomache and chest before moving to his sides rubbing circles on mac warm flesh. Mac had his hands on Dennis' face, and he slowly reached back to cop a feel, gently scraping his nails down Dennis' back and then bringing his hands to rest firmly on the other mans ass and giving it a squeeze and pulling his pelvis down to meet his own and giving a thrust. 

He pulled back a bit and started kissing at Dennis' jaw, then he mad his way down nibbling at his neck, the occasional moan from Dennis encouraging him to search his neck for a spot that would really get him going. Both his hands were exploring now, touching everything he could reach, and his hips were building up a rythm. 

He starts kissing down Dennis' neck and flips him so that he can be on top. He pulls down Dennis' boxers, and pulls his dick into his mouth. He sucks, bobbing his head, and Dennis reaches for Macs dick too grabbing it and rubbing, slowly, keeping up whith Macs rythm. They go faster and faster, and then both cum at the same time with loud moans. Then everything is quiet except the sound of their heavy breathing. 

Neither of them knows what to say, or if they should say anything at all. After a long moment Mac pulls himself up and lies close to Dennis, thoughts of positioning himself in the bed in a heterosexual manner long gone from his head, he rests his head on Dennis' chest and Dennis wraps his arm around him and they fall asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaahahahahaha ive never written a fic before but my thirst for macdennis is so real its pathetic. Since im asexual and also dont have a penis the sex stuff in this might not be very good at all. I'd love feedback anyway uwu!  
> Also this was typed up quickly on my phone so if you see spelling or grammar errors please go ahead and let me know


End file.
